The Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) format is used in the creation, communication and/or playback of audio sounds, such as music, speech, tones, alerts, and the like. MIDI is supported in a wide variety of devices. For example, wireless communication devices, such as radiotelephones, may support MIDI files for downloadable sounds such as ringtones or other audio output. Digital music players, such as the “iPod” devices sold by Apple Computer, Inc and the “Zune” devices sold by Microsoft Corporation may also support MIDI file formats. Other devices that support the MIDI format may include various music synthesizers, wireless mobile devices, direct two-way communication devices (sometimes called walkie-talkies), network telephones, personal computers, desktop and laptop computers, workstations, satellite radio devices, intercom devices, radio broadcasting devices, hand-held gaming devices, circuit boards installed in devices, information kiosks, video game consoles, various computerized toys for children, on-board computers used in automobiles, watercraft and aircraft, and a wide variety of other devices.
MIDI files may include information about musical notes to be played on a MIDI player. However, MIDI players may also use player-specific parameters to play MIDI files. Thus, the same MIDI file may not sound identical when played in two different MIDI players. Possible reasons for this may be the lack of multi-region instrument support or variable root note support. Therefore, there is a need for techniques for providing variable root note support in an audio player.